Doomed Prince by Hawkmoth
by Cade213
Summary: Companion piece to "Love Through Webcomics." Basically, Hawkmoth's point of view during Doomed Prince. It was originally supposed to be more trash-ish than it is, but I messed up somewhere along the way...
Hawkmoth groaned as he dragged himself to his observation room, the one where he watched the city and akumatized any distressed citizens. Normally, he'd be more than glad to have an akuma do his bidding, but it was 6 am, much too early to be up, even for him. He forced himself to the observation room anyway, he could feel that this person would have interesting powers, and it's not like it's midnight. After having Nooroo transform him and sending out his akuma, Hawkmoth was stuck waiting until it reached its destination.

Truthfully, Hawkmoth had no idea why this person was being akumatized, he had to be transformed when he felt the negative emotions start to know that. He did, however, know what their name would be. Prince of Doom, according to the akuma he had sent. He didn't quite like the name, though, it was a bit of a mouthful. Perhaps Doomed Prince would be better? He wasn't able to contemplate anymore as the akuma reached its victim.

"Doomed Prince-" Well, looks like he's stuck with it. "I am Hawkmoth." Oh, there are the akuma's signals, telling him why they were being akumatized. Wait, what was a homestuck? Some sort of TV show? Shoot, he needed to improvise. "Knowing your favorite characters died is always so upsetting. I can give you the power to destroy the things around you, as your favorite character have been destroyed." Oh geez, what was that word choice? Where had that come from? That _was_ basically Doomed Prince's powers, sort of, but that didn't even make sense! He's never akumatizing anymore before 8 am again, not even if their power was to give him Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. Well, maybe if that was their power. "All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses."

"Of course," his victim replied, and the akuma's influence spread over him. This was always the part where he wished he was the one who created the akuma's outfits instead of the victim. It wasn't an outfit he would've made, the greens were much too dark for this time of year, but it was certainly better than Bubbler's. Every akuma's outfit was better than Bubbler's.

Since Doomed Prince didn't have an objective of their own beyond raising hell in the city, he wouldn't have to constantly remind them to get the miraculous every two minutes. Maybe he should akumatize people upset over TV shows more often?

It was longer than Hawkmoth would've liked before Chat Noir found the akuma, though he did understand. Hawkmoth had no idea how old Chat Noir and Ladybug were, but it was definitely young enough that they were still in school, meaning they were probably still sleeping. Maybe he should've told Doomed Prince to wait…? His objective _was_ to get the miraculouses, and he couldn't do that if Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't come to save the day. Too late now, he supposed, with Chat Noir here that meant Ladybug wasn't too far behind.

Right on cue, there she is. He heard the two say something about 'homestuck akuma' through Doomed Prince's ears, and couldn't help but wonder again what that was. Perhaps he should ask Doomed Prince? Maybe once the fight was done, he'd ask. Or consult the internet, if Ladybug purified the akuma. He really hoped she didn't purify it…

He could see from the corner of Doomed Prince's vision as Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and _holy fuck why did her kwami give her a huge Warhammer what the fuck?!_ Okay, so Ladybug's lucky charm was a huge Warhammer, that was new. He took a moment to wonder what would happen if his victim was seriously injured before Ladybug purified the akuma, but brushed it off. If he kept thinking like that, he'd never get the miraculous!

Oh, Doomed Prince hit Ladybug? He was surprised Chat Noir hadn't stepped in front of it, though he was pretty far away from her. He wondered, though, why Ladybug wasn't floating away like the others? Hadn't Doomed Prince been firing beams that allowed someone to disobey the laws of gravity? He knew that Doomed Prince could destroy any law, legal and otherwise, but the law of gravity was very effective. Why would he use a different one for Ladybug? Why were all of his akuma so incompetent?

Seeing Doomed Prince be lured right where Ladybug and Chat Noir want him, he didn't even bother to give a warning. Even with weird, law destroying powers, Hawkmoth could tell this akuma would fail him even with his help. He felt no remorse as his akuma was purified. Sighing in exasperation, Hawkmoth detransformed, ignoring Nooroo as he made his way downstairs. He'd wasted his akuma today, and it was only 7 am, looks like his schedule was (relatively) clear. Maybe he should look up what that homestuck thing is?


End file.
